gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Yeetmaster69420/GOF's AU, from the Perspective of the Swarm
It's just GOF's AU, but from the Swarm's Perspective. Chapter 1 - One Free Man "XR-02, report in." Said B-17, lounging around in his office, looking at the code he was writing with the rest of the team, trying to get PB-01, The Propaganda AI, up and running to supress the newly found Civilian Populous in Europe. "Everything's going up Roses, sir." "Specifics, 02." "We've marched through the North Sea Coast, taken Amsterdam, Dresden, Berlin, and everything East of Prague, and North of Vienna. We're an Arm's length from Paris. We'll be in Venice Tommorow. Project Romanus will be in operation in a Week." "Good. What about Asia?" "The Soviets are all Over China. We're at Tokyo. The Kill Count is only 15 Million." "Those are Replacable, no need for the Metal Count." "What about the Propaganda bot?" "Uploading, 02. Don't worry. He'll start Surpressing Europe at 0010 Hours." "0010?" "I'm acletic." "Yes, Sir. Anything Else?" "Nothing Else, get back to Planning and Commanding, 02." B-17 said as 02 Silenced himself. B-17 was the last free man on this god forsaken planet. He looked at the Painting of him and Memus standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. Then to the Plane Drawings, Blueprints. Android Parts, animal Carcasses and Skulls. He lived the last free life. Chapter 2 - Time Square Crusifixtion B-17 walked through Time Square, surronded by his Security Detial, and ready to Crusify 2 Tyrants on Live TV, all over the world. The Furry Tyrant Marija Strawberry, and the Queen of Japan, Chidori Lulz. Both were tied up on Stage, broadcasting on Public TV, as millions watched to be freed from these Tyrants, at least where the FUrries where Breaking in Europe and New England. B-17 came into view of the Cameras, waving to the Huge Crowd in front of him, and to the Millions over the Air. He Picked up a Microphone, and spoke with a sakey, but clear voice, "I am B-17 Bomer Boi. That is my full name. I have invented an AI that has liberated you all and lifted you from Servitude and Shackles. We deserve to live in a Free Age. My goal is Freedom." Cheers rang out through the City, and the World. "You two, any final words or things to say to your Oppressed Peoples?" Asked B-17, turning to Marija First. The Guards will careful to hold him down, but they removed his Muzzle. Marija's only response was to try and bite him, but He Failed and was Muzzled again by the Guards. Chidori was braught up to B-17, in Binding Cuffs and a Neck Binder. "Anything for you, Madame Lulz?" Asked B-17, pointing the Mic in her direction. "Yes, sir. I don't deserve this death and torture. I deserve an Honorable Death." Said Chirdori, a Shit-Eating Grin on her face, she wasn't suprised by Death anymore, it was her fate twice, but now she had lost the war and Favor with the Gods. "Well, a Firing Squad isn't exactly the best way to take out a Tyrant." Said B-17, rehtorically. As the Guards braught both to thier Feet. The Crosses where Mounted on Stage, with Piles of Firewood and Tinder beneath them. Marija was First, Fursuit and All. He was Brought Up by a Footladder, as the Guards Nailed His Hands to the Bars of the Cross. And his Feet to the Center beam. His head was tied to the Cross, as well. The Ladder was Removed as Chidori was braught up. She too, was nailed to the Cross. "Jeeves, my Match." Said B-17, as a Man in a Velvet Suit with Black Bowtie brought up a Silver Platter, and removed the Lid, presenting a Pack of Matches. B-17 Cracked One Out and stood towards the Piles of Wood at the Foot of the Cross. The Movement was swift. The Match was lit. The Thing flew through the Cold New York Night Air. And it landed on the Tinder. It ignited Immediatley. The Red Flames flew and Screams were exchanged with Cheers. And the Era came to a Grusome End. Category:Blog posts